


The Proposal

by NightWriterAdventures



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Fluff and Smut, It's a proposal!, M/M, With some smutty beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun little tumblr prompt that someone gave me! :D Check out my other works for more prompts that I've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

“Oh! Oh...god...Bren--ngh--dol! Harder!”

 

There were soft, baited grunts and moans coming from the Emperor’s quarters. The whimpering and crying coming from the room would have been worrisome but most guards knew that Emperor Hux was busy engaging in rather noise coitus with his lover and knight, Kylo Ren. And apparently, it was going well.

 

“Brendol...oh---by the Maker! I’m not going to make it!” Ren cried out, his arms scrabbling against Hux’s back, nails digging deep into the skin of the other man. A slick sheen of sweat had formed over his chest, his hair sticking to his forehead, lips parted into a soft “o” as he moaned out Hux’s name. 

Hux, who had been rocking his hips roughly into the younger man beneath him, panted and nodded wordlessly at Ren’s cry. His hair hung in strands as he lay over the other, arms braced against the bed at either side of the other’s shoulders. Stooping down, he pressed slow, soft kisses over Ren’s neck, down over his collarbone and around his shoulder. Each kiss was light and soft, but also slow, sensual and intimate. He stopped to suck a nice mark against his collarbone, making sure it stood out. 

“Bren--”

“Sh...I know...” Hux’s interruption was short but sweet, his hand coming up to gently brush over Kylo’s sticky cheek, leaning down to kiss him firmly, eyes closed tight. “You’ll come...” He purred and let his hand slide down Kylo’s body. His fingers gently took hold of the tip of Ren’s cock, teasing it. 

Curses and moans poured from Kylo’s lips, his body shaking with pleasure. Hands still scraped down Hux’s back, his legs wrapped tightly around the other’s waist. He was so insanely close... he knew that he wouldn’t last with the other touching him like that. His body clenched and stuttered as he let out a few ragged cries before coming onto his own stomach. 

“Brendol...oh fuck...” Kylo panted heavily, staring up at the other with half lidded eyes, filled with lust and aching to close and rest. Lolling his head to the side, he let out a shaky giggle and his hands fell from Hux’s side in bliss. He could still feel the other rocking inside of him... and it still felt amazing. His body was buzzing.

Hux watched as Kylo climaxed and found it the most beautiful thing in the world. Utterly gorgeous was his knight... his partner. The one who stood by him during every speech, every time a new system was created... Kylo was there. And just thinking about those moments shared, his body stuttered. Gasping, he looked down at him, that lazy yet stunningly beautiful posture. He gave a soft grunt before letting himself finish inside of the other. But he was rather quick to fall to the side, panting and gasping, his hand going to his forehead as he pushed his hair back. Staring at the ceiling, he smiled and closed his eyes before rolling over next to Kylo, flinging an arm over him. 

“Pre-speech sex... hm, enlightening.” Kylo murmured softly as he curled up against Hux, head nuzzled under his chin. “Must you go? Must /we/ go?” He asked and traced a pattern with his fingers against Hux’s chest. 

“Yes,” Hux sighed as he shifted closer to Ren, pulling him close. “We’re expected to go. I’m the one giving the speech. It’s an important speech. We’ve found a new system and I’ve taken to naming it Arkanis Prime.” 

“The name of your home planet? That awful place?” Kylo huffed and nuzzled his neck gently, pressing a gentle kiss to it. “It rains constantly.” 

“That’s why. This system we found... it rains more than my homeworld. It would only be right to name it such.” Hux chuckled and shifted to push the covers off his body. “Now, I suppose we shower and get dressed.” 

With that statement, Hux rose from the bed and wavered into the bathroom, staring down at himself in the mirror. He was certainly flushed and sweating. Nothing that a good shower might fix... 

~~~~  
Ren eventually rose from the bed and joined Hux in the shower. It was a short but sweet one, seeing as they had taking their time in bed together. And they had to get to the platform to prepare for the speech. Thousands of people would be coming to see him speak. And a few hundred from the recently reformed Hosnian System. Of course it wasn’t truly the Hosnian System. Just a different system, same name. It would be a landmark event, seeing as everyone had found equal standing ground and Hux had become a superior Emperor. Ren’s mother was also to be there as a representative, believing that the once tarnished General had turned into a decent leader... And Hux wanted to impress. 

Leaving the shower, both men went to their desired sides of their rooms and began to dress. Kylo, dressed in the most of regal garb he had, knowing that this presentation meant the world to Hux. The man was strictly all business and cared deeply for his line of work. Ren respected that. So, he wanted to look his very best. Reaching for his clothes, he was able to dress himself and a men’s garb that hung over his shoulders and flowed down to his ankles. His usual robes tended to appear quite well with the soft sheen of dress over his front. The outfit went well with a few golden bangles that he’d slide onto his wrist. Once he was fully dressed, he sat down in front of the vanity and did his hair up just as he pleased. With soft, wavy strands hanging from his face, outlining his cheekbones, he smiled to himself before glancing over at Hux. 

Hux’s outfit was much more decadent than that of Ren’s. He had layers upon layers with a symbolic clasp and chain clipped to his great coat. He still had his damned great coat, which Kylo despised. It was a rather old looking piece of cloth but the man held tight to it. And he had no clue why. It looked dashing, but that was besides the point. 

“You look extremely handsome.” Ren cooed as he stood, feeling rather much like his mother when she was young. Dressed up for regal events such as this one. 

Hux turned to look at Ren and flushed brightly. He looked magnificent. Beautiful. Perfect for today. Walking over to the other, he smiled and gently pressed a hand to his cheek before kissing him softly. 

“You’ll have all eyes on you...” Hux whispered softly. “Now, you go ahead and go before me. I’ll be right behind you. I just have to gather up a few things.” He murmured before stepping away. 

Kylo sighed and stared over his lover, head cocked. Must he go alone? But, he was not only a romantic partner, he was a knight and it was his duty to protect and serve Hux. It was his job. So, he did as told. Grabbing his saber, he slid it into the holster on his hip before waving a swift goodbye. Then, he was gone down the hallways, his robes and fabrics sweeping around him like he was some sort of dark apparition. 

~~~~~~  
Hux waited for the other to leave before quickly going to his nightstand. Inside it were...usual, human things. Lubrication, condoms, a nicely sized vibrator and some nighttime reading. But underneath it all was a box. A little red box with a gold stripe around it. And inside was a silver band. Something he’d been saving for a day like this. Kylo meant the world to him and he wanted to prove it. 

Stuffing the box into one of his many large pockets in his greatcoat, the ginger haired Emperor took off down the halls, quickly followed Kylo’s dark figure. He looked like a dream. 

“Kylo!” He called and hurried to catch up to him before walking in a stiff rhythm beside the other. “I just had to gather a few papers for my speech is all.” What a blatant and ridiculous lie! What was he thinking? He never used papers or cue cards for his speeches. 

“Hm? Oh, well I’m glad you caught up...” Kylo hummed and walked with a straight back, almost in a protective stance as he walked next to the other. He was now The Knight and no longer The Lover. It was his job and honor to switch roles. To protect and serve. 

The walk there was quiet and Ren kept his guard, hand on the hilt of his saber. He knew Hux was safe but he couldn’t help but be too wary. His care for the other sometimes allowed him clouded judgement. And as they got closer and closer to the platform, Ren became more anxious and aware. He knew thousands of people would be there. His mother would be there. People would most likely have their attention held on Hux, but Kylo still found nervousness in his gut. To be in front of that many people... it made his stomach twist. 

As they reached the entrance, quick announcements were made that the Emperor and his Knight were coming. The crowd grew rather quiet, with minimal cheering. It unnerved Kylo, his heart pounding in his chest. But he followed Hux relentless. Out onto the platform they went and there he saw the crowd of people. A mass of them all looking up to Hux and himself. Kylo took his spot, at Hux’s side, quite loyally might he ad. He stood by and looked down upon everyone and suddenly, his outfit felt rather extravagant. But that was beside the point. He was here to protect. And protect he did. 

Hux began his speech and went on about name the system as well as other political topics. It had begun to become rather droning and boring. Ren never found an interest in politics, but it was Hux’s life so he allowed himself to delve into it as much as he could. 

The speech kept going and going and Kylo nearly just clouded it all out. But then, he heard his own name, called out in Hux’s strong, unwavering voice. He snapped to attention and stood up a little straighter, looking around the crowd and then cast a side glance at the Hux. And before he knew it, words were being spoken from Hux’s mouth and the man was pulling something out... he was on his knees... Kylo felt his head spinning, his body shaking as he stood there, looking down. 

“...and because of him...I wouldn’t be here. I love this man... Kylo Ren... my knight, will you marry me?” And those were the words spilling from Hux’s lips. He spoke rather softly and kindly of him.

Kylo stood there, staring down at the other with wide eyes, a hand clasped over his mouth. He didn’t know what to say or do... and he was going to give Hux a piece of his mind about this public announcement later. But first of all, he had to say... 

“Yes. Yes! I will.” He cried and smiled to himself letting his hand drop down from his mouth to Hux. His hand was shaking as the ring was put on, his whole body trying to process what was going on. “I will...I will, you brilliant idiot.” He whispered and knelt down on both of his knees to kiss the other. It was a stiff, hard, kiss. One made for the public. “I love you... I love you and you’re going to get hell from me because of this.” He hissed in his ear, quite playfully, before kissing him again, throwing his arms around the other. 

The crowd erupted in cheers and yells as the couple kissed and rejoiced. The ceremony was short lived when Hux knew that they would have to leave the platform and accept the “good wishes” from other systems. Rising from his spot, he brought Kylo back up with him and took his hand. 

“We have to go.” He whispered and gently pulled on his hand. 

Ren nodded and gripped Hux’s hand tightly before following off the platform. Once they were off, Kylo quickly pushed Hux off to the side and stared over him, his eyes eating up the sight before him. 

“You should have told me you were going to do that!” Ren whispered and looked over him. “Springing that on me! I didn’t even know---I didn’t even know you felt that way...” Kylo’s voice fell into something more sweet and gentle, soft. 

“What? That I loved you?” Hux frowned and cocked his head. 

“Yes. You...I just...” Kylo was at a loss of words. 

“I love you, Ren. I love you to my deepest core...” He murmured and gently captured Ren’s face in his hands. Then, he planted a firm kiss onto his fiance’s lips.  
Kylo calmed, his breathing evening out and he smiled against the kiss, loving ever bit of it. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
